My Best Friend Is My True Love
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Dan Straight and Lucy Heatifilia are the best of friends in school and Lucy has feelings for him. However when they are finally juniors, they spend less time with each other and someone is planning to split those two apart. The Valentines Dance is coming and both Dan and Lucy were left in-charge. Will she confess her love before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my second Dan x Lucy story. Took a little while longer to get an inspiration for this but I somehow managed it.

There might be some mistakes here that went unnoticed to me so I apologize for those! I hope you will enjoy reading this!

**_Bits of spoiler rant on episode 148_**: I feel a bit heart-broken when Dan was wooing Angel since I'm writing this chapter. He was like a knight and shining armour for a split second when he jumped out of that blob of whatever thing it was and throwing the lance to drain her magic. Gray was also charming (and shirtless as usual *drools*) when saving her. *sigh* I'm so jealous of her!

**Pairing:** Dan x Lucy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

Lucy Heartifila is a normal high school student with good grades, good looks, has tons of friends and she is also the captain of the cheerleading squad. She has a perfect life and everyone around her adores her. She has confessions and love letters from the guys every day in school however she always turns them down. She wasn't interested in any of them as someone has already stolen her heart.

Wondering who this person is? That person is non-other than Dan Straight, her best friend. He is the captain of the fencing club and the vice-president of the Student Council. His soft crimson locks and his spell bindingly bright magenta eyes, he looks like a god that has descended from the heavens. His best charm point was his alluring grin, every girl who saw that always swoon to his feet by that grin.

At first, Lucy didn't think he was all that charming. He had girls flocking over him the minute he set foot in the school grounds on his first day of school. He was already flirting with the girls around him without a care for the others around that were staring with annoyance. (A/N: mostly the guys are annoyed.) She thought that he was another playboy who doesn't give a damn about the girls' feelings and just throws them away like trashes after using them.

She hoped that he wasn't in the same class as him but fate had decided to go against her. What was worse that he was sitting beside her and started to flirt with her which she thoroughly ignored.

However that changed when Lucy was bullied by a bunch of his fan girls. They were jealous that she was able to sit beside him in class but always ignored him when he's talking to her. It ticked them off when Lucy said that he was annoying and deserved to be ignored. The girls were shouting at her and beat her up and just by coincident Dan close by to where Lucy and the bullies were and quickly saved her.

He was furious how they had treated her even though they were their classmates. The girls were complaining that she was being rude to him and deserve to get hurt. Dan felt a surge of rage and scolded them that no matter what she did weren't her fault and they should never resolve to violence. They cringed in fear when they looked directly into his eyes, it was filled with fury. Even Lucy was afraid, this flirter was glaring at his own fans and was defending her. They ran away after seeing his glare leaving both of them alone.

She heard him sigh and told her that he was sorry for what they had done. She asked him if he knew that they were his fans and he told her he knew and he just didn't bother them until now. He gave her an apologetic smile and started to talk to each other, from that day onwards they became friends. Although he still flirted with her from time to time, he still treats her well. His habit when flirting with other girls didn't change either.

Their relationship grew stronger each day, unknowing to a certain blond her feelings grew more than just friendship. She never noticed her feelings until they were juniors.

They didn't have time to hang out anymore. They had school activities and he had Student Council meetings to attend. They couldn't see each other as often and it saddens Lucy. Although they still do text each other, it wasn't the same feeling as they were talking face to face. They still see each other during class and lunch time but it wasn't enough for her. She missed the days they used to have and she felt lonely without him by her side, even when she still has friends she hangs out with.

Whenever she was walking pass the hallways she would see Dan with the girls surrounding him, he still flirts with them. She was jealous of them, she wanted his attention. She turned away from Dan and his fan girls, her heart was aching just watching them. Unbeknownst to her, he was always looking at her when she turned away. He saw the pained look on her face and he felt a sting in his heart, he to misses the times he spent with the blond.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and they grew further apart. They hadn't had the time to talk to each other anymore. Lucy's smile started to lose her heart-warming warmth that it always radiates when she smiles. Her friends had notice the change in her smile and asked her if there was something wrong. Lucy always feigned innocence saying that there was nothing wrong but they knew she was lying and they didn't bother her any further knowing she will tell them when she wanted to.

There were days when Dan spots her talking with her friends when he was doing his duties. Every time he saw her smile, there was no happiness radiating from it. He was confused and worried for her. He wondered why had that smile he used to love now replaced with an unemotionless one. He wanted to go over and talk to her but was always pointed out by the Student Council President saying they didn't have to be slacking off from the job. He took one last look before walking away from her. He really misses her. Every time when he wanted to get close to her someone would stop him from getting near her. He was always so close to her yet he felt that she was so far away.

He was feeling irritated that the President always interrupts his movements to talk to Lucy. He was starting to think that 'she' was planning to separate him from her. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions but it was the umpteenth time that when he spotted Lucy, 'she' would pull him away from her making excuses that they had a busy schedule or something, it's always the same word from 'her' mouth, _busy_, never anything else. He was starting to get annoyed with that word.

Valentine's Day was around the corner and so was the annual Valentines Dance. They were told by the principal that the Student Council members and the leaders of each club activities in the school were left in-charged to do the decorations and the music for the dance. Both Dan and Lucy were chosen to watch over the other students' progress and advising them with the decorations.

Hearing the news, both Dan and Lucy were ecstatic. They can finally talk and hang out with each other again. It wasn't like the old times but it was good enough for them. Their hearts were beating fast, they couldn't wait to see each other again.

However there was one that was upset with the pairings in-charge. Jealousy filled her heart with fury. 'She' decided that 'she' will break them apart, 'she' will not let this stand.

"Lucy Heartifila, how dare you take him away from me. I will take him away from you by any means possible. I will show you no mercy this time girl…" 'She' whispered in a dark voice.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Who is this mysterious 'she' you ask? Well, I will not tell you, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

This was supposedly a one-shot but then I decided I might make this a two-shot/short story instead. To tell you the truth I'm still deciding how this will end…hehe… *sweat-drop* Might take a while to update so please be patient.

Anyways thanks for reading, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Please do write your reviews down, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm back and with a new chapter! Sorry if you guys had waited long! Had a bit of writer's block but I managed to come up with something. Good news, this will turn out to be short story now. I'm still thinking of how I would be ending this, as I've said on the previous chapter this was planned as a one-shot but oh well writing it into multiple chapters isn't that bad.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this part of the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MisakiDreyarTheSlientDemon: Yeah no one has written this pairing yet so it made me kinda sad. Yay! I'm glad you started to like this pairing. Nope not those two but it's a good guess. Thank you for faving it! -hugs- :D (Your English is fine Misaki. :) )

**Pairing:** Dan x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

It's a week before the Valentines Dance starts. All of the students in school were excited. They get to confess their love to the opposite sex, asking them out for the dance and spending the night together. It was the best time for any romantic to start their heartfelt confession.

The other students who were involved with the preparations were allowed to skip their classes to decorate the school hall. Some of the students were split to groups and were assigned to do different stuff for the decorations.

"Hey Lulu-chan! It's been a while since I last saw you! I missed my favourite girl!" Dan was grinning from ear to ear. His flirts never cease to amaze her after all the times they hadn't talked to each other, even his pet name calling didn't change which she was secretly happy about.

"Oh come on now. It's been months since we've talked and the first thing you do was to flirt? Really it's just so like you…" she sighed with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Aww come on Lulu-chan it wasn't so bad was it? Besides we are finally together now, let's have some alone time with each other eh?" He drapes his arm around her shoulder.

"H-hey come on now! We have a job to do we don't have the time to be loafing around!" Her face was turning redder while she was trying to get away from his grasp.

"Lulu-tan try to relax a bit will ya? The decorations will be done in no time." He got closer to her ear and whispered in a solemn tone, "I really missed you Lucy…" He holds her closer to his side.

She stopped struggling when she heard him calling 'Lucy'. He seldom called her by that, he only does when he was talking seriously with her. Her face was already as red as a tomato. "I missed you too…" She spoke softly.

They stayed like that for a while. Dan was about to say something to her before someone interrupted him was calling for her, he reluctantly let Lucy go. He didn't want her to leave yet, they haven't had a single conversation for a long time and he didn't want anyone to interfere so soon.

He saw Lucy was stuttering, telling him that they'll have another talk later on and quickly left with the other student with a red face. 'She's so cute like that.' He smiled while watching her silhouette figure walking further away from him.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He hopes to tell Lucy his secret feelings he has with her but he doesn't know how to tell it to her. Sure he's a flirt even he himself acknowledge that but when it comes to telling his true feelings to someone he really likes he will just change his words at the last second to something else. He frowns and gave another sigh. 'How will I tell that girl…'

When he walked to the other students in the hall, he didn't know that someone was spying on him. There was an ominous aura surrounding that girl. 'Her' eyes were as cold as ice, 'she' was filed with hatred.

* * *

Lucy and her four other friends were drawing and painting the banner for the school hall that said, 'Valentines Dance'. They were gossiping about who they were going to ask for the up-coming dance.

"So who are you guys going to ask out for the dance?" asked the blond.

"Juvia would like to ask Gray-sama to the dance." The blue haired student was blushing madly. She's Juvia Lockser the captain of the swim team. She has the biggest crush on Gray Fullbuster the captain of the basketball team.

"I-I might ask Jellal-kun if he doesn't m-mind…" The scarlet haired student had a small blush on her cheeks. Her name is Erza Scarlet, she is the Student Council's Advisor. She likes Jellal Fernandes and he's also a part of the Student Council just like her, he's the Student Council Secretary.

"I may ask…Ga-Gajeel, but I'm worried that he'll turn me down…" The other blue haired girl sighed. She's Levy McGarden the captain of the archery team. (A/N: yeah I know she's a bookworm but since Levy is a long-ranged magic user I might as well make her be in that sport.) Gajeel is the most delinquent student in the whole school and he's also the captain of the boxing team. They were curious of how he managed to steal the heart of the small girl.

"Don't worry Levy-chan I'm sure deep inside Gajeel has a soft spot for you. He has stared at you a couple of times and even talked to you as well. Try asking him, he might agree and dance with you." Said the blond while the other two nodded in agreement.

"I-I guess I can try. So what about you Lu-chan? Have you decided who you want to ask for the dance?" Levy quickly changed the subject.

"Erm…well…" She turned away from their intense gaze towards her with a blush on her face.

"Lu-chan tell us!"

"Who are you going to ask Lucy?"

"Juvia thinks she might ask Dan-san."

Both of them turned to Juvia and the three of them stared at the blond with knowing looks. They were smirking at her.

"You're going to ask him aren't you Lucy." Stated the scarlet student, it wasn't even intended to be a question.

"N-no way! W-why would I ask out that flirt! I'm sure he has someone in his mind right now…" She looked down to the banner, she didn't want her friends to see her sad expression.

"Hey what's with all of this talking? We are here to work people not talk so start doing your work!" Someone exclaimed with a harsh tone.

They turned to see the President was looking down at them with a displeased look.

"We'll start working on it Angel, besides don't you also have something you should be doing as well?" Erza was giving her a blank look but her voice sounded irritated.

"Hmph, I'm just inspecting that's all. Oh and Heartifila, you better stop making conversations with others while working otherwise I can have you kicked out from helping with the decoration." The President gave her a cold glare which the blond shivered inwardly.

"It wasn't her fault. At least she's doing something and what about you? You're just standing there doing nothing from what I can tell." Erza defended her.

"Whatever I'm leaving." She sauntered away acting like nothing had happen.

"What's up with her?" Juvia asked with distaste.

"She's always like that especially to Lu-chan." Levy stared at the sauntering girl's back.

Lucy sighed. "She's also part of the 'Dan's fanclub' you see. So I can understand why she hates me since I'll be spending time with him."

Angel Kirijo (A/N: they never gave the surname so I made one up.) is the tyrant of the Student Council. Even though she's the President she isn't the nicest girl on the block. Her friends voted for her as President and even forced other students to do the same thing. They knew that she only wanted that position for power over the school and to also get closer to Dan.

"Don't worry about her Lucy. If she starts disturbing or even hurt you tell us immediately and we'll be there to help you." Erza told Lucy while the other two nodded.

"I know you guys are the best. Thanks." Giving them a smile they haven't seen the past few months.

"Anything for you Lu-chan." Levy was hugging her with a happy grin.

"Aww, group hug!" They giggled and all of them hugged each other.

* * *

Ok I'm done! There's a bit of fluff between Dan and Lucy but I wished I could've written more though. But I did write a bit of what Dan was thinking, that makes up for it…right? Oh, have you figured out who is this mysterious 'she' yet? I've given a very big hint in this chapter and I'm sure you've already know who 'she' is.

It's going to take a while to update so please be patient. I hope you guys like this chapter and if you guys see any mistakes I apologize for those! I'm looking forward to reading all of your reviews for how you guys think of this pairing and the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! More fluff between Dan and Lucy, their relationship is getting better and better by each chapter! Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, my inspiration is running away from me! D:

I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MisakiDreyarTheSlientDemon: Yup! Lol you can kill him if you want to, here's a pitchfork for you. :3

**Pairing:** Dan x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

Two silhouette shadows were near the lockers in the school hallway. It was eerily quiet and the darkness filled in the long corridors.

"Hmph. You sure you will be able to get rid of that pest?" She folded her arms.

"Don't worry Angel. In due time, she won't even be near him anymore." The guy twirled his braided white hair.

"Well it better work then. I want that girl gone before the dance Midnight."

He stopped twirling it and stared at her with his glassy eyes. "Put more faith in me will you? I got it under control."

The school bell suddenly rang interrupting the silence and students suddenly flooded the school hallways.

"Whatever…" She walked away from him, disappearing herself within the sea of students.

* * *

It was the third day of the preparations and it's getting even busier. Pink, red and white streamers were placed on the ceiling and the walls. Many were decorated with hearts on them. The banner was finished and Lucy was instructing two students to place them on the top of the stage.

"A little more to the right… No that's too much. Stop! Yes don't move it anymore its perfect!" She grinned looking up at the banner. It is perfect.

"Thank you for the help Lucy." The two students said in union.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I'm glad to have help." She smiled at them and see them walking off.

Lucy took a glance around the room and saw Dan in the middle of the hall with some of the other students. He was placing his hand on his chin, he was thinking of something. He spoke back to the others and they walked away with smiles on their faces. She heard a couple of 'thanks' from them before walking towards him.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?"

He turned and looked at her with his alluring grin, her heart skipped a beat. "Well we were deciding on whether to put a confetti machine ball on top of the ceiling. It gives a little more effect for those couples wanting to make the place more romantic."

"Oh that's a great idea! I'm sure everyone will love it." She gave him a heart-warming smile. His right eye twitched a little. 'She's so cute.'

"Anyways Dan, are you done with today's preparations? I'm going to give a report to the principal."

"Yeah same here. Are you free afterwards? I want to spend time with my precious Lulu-tan." His grin had gotten bigger.

"S-sure why not." Her face was turning red.

"Yay! I get to hang out with Lulu-chan! It feels like a dream come true!" He wraps his arms around her body and hugs her. Her face turned ten shades redder.

"D-Dan! Let go off me now! There are still others around here!"

"I don't care! I want to hug my cuddly Lulu-chi!" He pouts and sticking out his lower lip.

Her eyes grew wide and her face turned deeper shades of red. 'No! He knows I can't stand looking at that face! And that childish act of his is ten times worse!'

"K-knock it off! C-come on we have to give the reports and we can hang out afterwards and no hugging!"

"Aww…fine Lulu-tan. You're no fun at all." He lets go of her. She was missing his warmth and it saddens her a little.

"No fun? You're the one who hugged me! The others might get the wrong idea!" She turned her face away and they both walked towards the principal's office.

'_What if I want them to think that way…'_

"Did you say something?" She turned her head slightly to see his face.

"I said you look so adorable Lulu-chan. I can't keep my eyes off of you." He gave her a sly wink.

"S-stop saying such things will you!" She was trying to hide her red face from him.

"Haha, ok I'll stop Lulu-chan…for now anyways."

"Argh…" She places her hand on her face.

What she didn't know that in Dan's eyes, it was filled with hurt and sadness. 'I wish I could make you mine Lucy…'

They continued to the principal's office and Dan escorted her back home. He continued to flirt with her but she didn't mind. Her blushes were changing from pink to red, his flirts were getting more embarrassing by the minute.

Once they stopped Lucy's apartment they turn to look at each other. Dan was fidgeting, he wanted to ask her out for the dance but he was nervous.

'Come on now, what happen to all of the times you had to flirt with her while walking her back home? Don't let it go to waste.' He was still in thought before Lucy snapped him out.

"I'm going back to my apartment now Dan…I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for accompanying me back home."

She was about to bring out her keys from her bag before he stopped her by gripping onto her wrist. She had a shock look on her face and look at him. He had a serious expression on and she was unable to read his thoughts.

"Would you…like to go to the dance with…me?"

She blinked. Her face turned crimson. 'D-did he just…ask me…?'

"I-I mean if don't have anyone to go with you, you can go with me. B-but if you already found someone to dance with-"

She cut him off. "Yes! I-I mean yes. I-I would like to go to the d-dance with y-you." She looked down to her feet, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Really? Yes! I get to dance with Lulu-chama!" He embraced her, he lifts her up and spins her around.

"H-hey! Dan put me down this instance!" Her heart was beating fast, she was delighted that he asked her out to the dance. He stops spinning, he looks up at her gives a toothy grin and she in turn gives him a cheery smile.

He place her down, he gave her a small peck on the cheek and ran off not before shouting to her, "I'll pick you up at 7 Lucy!"

She stares at his back, her smile never leaving hers. "I'll see you then Dan." She whispers to the wind hoping that her words will reached to Dan's ears.

When she went inside her apartment someone was watching her on the opposite side of the roof. His long spikey hair was as dark as the midnight sky, his left face had his white braided hair. He places down his binoculars and spoke something on the walkie-talkie.

"She has gone in. Commence the operation."

Several shadows were coming out from their hiding place and quietly snuck into her apartment.

"Now…it's time to capture our prey." Twirling his hair and showing a malicious smirk on his face.

* * *

Lucy is now in danger! Is this person talking with Angel an acquaintance with her? Again you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Planning this story is starting to get a bit out of hand now as this wasn't intended to happen on this chapter. As usual my mind works strangely when I'm writing stories so I'm going to stick to this idea. Dan is so terribly OOC here…I couldn't help it!

If I made any grammatical mistakes on this chapter I apologize for those! I'll see you guys on the next time and I would like to read your reviews for the pairing and the chapter! And please be patient with my updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone here's another chapter for this story! I'm having a bad case of writers block when I was writing this story and I'm sorry for making you guys wait for it! I won't give up on this though, I hate unfinished work especially written stories. Why do I only get inspiration when I want to sleep at night, my creativity juices work in strange times.

I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: His pouts in my imagination are also cute. Yup gave the hint on the first part of the previous chapter.

**Pairing:** Dan x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

Lucy had just gotten out of the showers in her pyjamas and using her towel to dry off her wet hair. She's feeling ecstatic and could not contain the excitement. She had forgotten that Dan had always asked her to go to the dance with her, nothing had changed within their relationship status even though she wanted it to turn out as something more than that.

Her mind was clouded with bliss and not realising the impending doom that awaits her once she steps out of her room. She went towards her full length mirror combing her hair after drying it off. Her eyes were closed and humming a tune, unbeknownst to her a shadow from behind started going closer to her.

When she opened her eyes, she finally noticed that someone was sneaking up behind her. She was about to scream before a clothed hand covered her mouth preventing her from making any noise. She kicked and screamed her lungs out but she was pinned down by the intruder and unable to make any movements or sound. There was a strange smell coming from the cloth covering her face, her eyes started drooping slowly. Her consciousness started to fade away before she can see who the intruder was.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Roof Top ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've gotten the girl."

A sudden crackling noises coming from the walkie-talkie cuts the silence of the cold and windy air blowing from where he was standing.

"Excellent, Angel will be most pleased by this. Take here _there_ immediately, we do not want this chance to go a waste." Midnight hissed at the speaker.

"Understood."

Once the crackling noise disappeared, Midnight suddenly vanished to thin air. He was already making is way over to where Lucy will be held hidden from the world.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ School Hallway ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days flew pass very slowly. It's the fifth day and Dan was getting agitated, wondering where Lucy was. This coming Sunday was the Valentines Dance and yet she hadn't showed up in school. After he finished the finishing touches of the hall he quickly searched for any of Lucy's friends.

He was starting to get worried. He was sweating from nervousness and from running around to search for a familiar face. It took him a while until he saw a small blue hair figure with yellow headband.

"Levy-chan!" He shouted making her turned around.

"Oh Dan-san, is there something you need?"

He stopped in front of her while catching his breathes. "Yeah, have you seen Lucy these past few days?"

Levy places a finger on her chin. "Now that you mentioned it, no. Me, Juvia-chan and Er-chan were trying to contact her but she never answered either of our calls. We wanted to go visit her but we were…erm kind of…distracted…" She looked down to her feet embarrassed to look up.

He sighed and rubs the back of his neck. "It's ok, those three were in cloud nine just like you guys."

She smiled a little but she later frowned. "Lu-chan would usually texted you first. If you haven't gotten anything from her then…" She suddenly gasped. "Then something bad must have happened!"

Dan frowns at that thought. "I don't want to believe that something bad has happen to her. Maybe her phone was not working and she was sick."

"I don't think so if Lu-chan was sick she would have called us at her house."

He started making more excuses, not wanting to believe that she just vanished without a word from anyone. "Maybe her home phone broke to. Or she maybe has something important elsewhere and she can't contact us."

"But what if it's not? Dan-san maybe we should go and see Lu-chan after school ok?" Levy was starting to get fidgety and her nerves were on haywire at the moment.

"Alright…I'll see you guys outside the gates after school…."

He walks away from Levy not wanting her to see his face. His eyes were filled with pain and distress not knowing how Lucy was, he wasn't in his cheery mood and he doesn't want to talk to anyone. All he can think about now was Lucy's well-being. His mind was in chaos and confusion unable to think properly. If anyone wanted to talk to him he would just tell them to piss off, it was never in his nature to curse at anybody.

"Oh Dan-kun! I need to talk to you about something!" Speaking of his bad mood, the _queen _(A/N: I forgot to mention that she's the queen for the dance, not going to explain further.) just had to appear at his time of unrest and distraught.

He groaned and turned to see Angel running towards him. "Not now Angel I'm not in the mood."

He started walking away from her but he felt something circling his arm.

"Aww Dan-kun don't be so mean. I just wanted to talk to you about something important." She clings tighter and pressed her breast closer to his arm.

"Angel I said I'm not in the mood so please remove your arms from mine." She was closing in to breaking his patience and he doesn't want to release his anger just yet.

"It's just for a few measly minutes, it can't hurt right? Besides I've wanted to ask you that if you wanted to take me to the Valentines Dance." She was batting her eyelids trying to act cute but it wasn't going to work on him, only Lucy can make his heart flip doing that.

"Look I'm going to have to decline your offer, I'm already going to the dance with Lucy. You have to find someone else." His patience was threading shorter and his irritation was almost at its peak.

She started whining, "Argh why her? She already has so many guys asking her out and yet she gets your attention? It's so unfair! She practically have guys drooling over her, she has probably bedded the rest of the other guys and is using you to be her next boy toy. She's a total bitch."

He finally snapped and his rage was released upon her. "Who the fuck do you think you're calling her a _bitch_! The only bitch here I see is you! Don't you dare think I've forgotten what you've done to her the last two years ago Angel! And here I thought you probably changed for the better even if it was just a tiny change but you know what? I was fucking wrong, you're still the fucking same person!" (A/N: she was the leader of the group who had planned to hurt Lucy.)

She was shocked beyond believe and her grip loosened. He jerked himself off from her and stormed away not wanting to see her anywhere near him.

Angel was left standing there until she heard voices around her. She turned left and right to see students pointing and murmuring about her. They were staring at her with satisfaction in their eyes seeing how she deserved everything what he had said to her. Her eyes turned wide and tried using her deadly glare on all of them however that didn't work well. She ran off and quickly heading to the nearest restroom and locked herself in there.

She leaned against the door and dropped herself down to the floor. She was heaving and her breathe was unsteady. Her humiliation was the worst ever possible thing that could have happen, her nightmare came true. She hugged her knees and cried. However her cries suddenly turned to laughter, a bone chilling laugh. She looked up from her knees and her eyes turned to slits, fury and jealousy were the only things reflecting from them. Tears were still running down her face and her black mascara was smearing it.

There was a sudden ring surrounding the room. She took her phone out from her skirt pocket and places it to her ear.

"We've gotten her, do you want us to start?"

She was smirking sinisterly, it was time to start the torture. "Oh yes please do. I'll be heading there right now, I don't want to miss this."

"One of my companions will be picking you up soon."

"Excellent."

She quickly stood up washing her face cleaning of any smearing or tears and leaving the restroom. The only thing on her mind right now was to see that girl be broken to pieces by her hands.

* * *

Dan was finally out of the principal's office after that incident with Angel a few hours ago. He was finally calm and able to think straight again. As much as he hated to do it he had to apologize for shouting at her for what he had said was out of line, even though she was the one that had provoked him to start cursing at her. It was an hour left before school was going to end and he would be meeting the others outside the gates so he started his search for her before the bell rang.

Once he saw her standing near the edge of the empty hallway, he was about to walk up to her until he saw someone was with her and was talking to a spikey blond male wearing vision goggles. (A/N: yes it's Racer.) He wasn't one to be rude so he decided to talk to her later. However they were talking rather loudly and he had accidentally heard bits of the conversation.

"…yes that Lucy girl is already in Midnight's basement. She's being punished while we are still standing here." Said the blond male while he's scratching his head.

"Then what are we waiting for fool! I want to see her in agony for what she had done, I want to have a piece of the action as well!" She hissed at him.

"Tch you wanted information so I told you want you to hear and I'm also your ride to his place so either you give me some respect or I can just ignore you and leave you here." He growled at her.

"Argh whatever let's just go already." The sound of footsteps started to fade as they walked further away.

Dan was hidden behind the lockers and his eyes were wide as saucers. His anger boiled from within and his fist tightened harder onto his palm. He couldn't believe she would stoop that low and to even attempt kidnapping. What was worse that they had taken _her_ and Angel was planning to hurt Lucy, he will never forgive Angel for what she had done.

He quickly ran and searched for the others. He will not wait for the final school bell to ring, he had to find and tell the others immediately. If he does not make the first move quickly, Lucy life will be in danger.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Omg suspense and more suspense, this is getting crazier by the minute! I really love this chapter it's probably my best work. Though I'm not satisfied with some bits of the chapter but I'm still happy. This short story is almost done so do look forward to it!

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! The next chapter will have even more drama which I'm _not_ looking forward to write and if any of you guys know what I mean then good because right now I'm pitying Lucy. I will not give spoilers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone here's the new chapter! It's the longest one I've ever written that's for sure! I've written over 3k words with this chapter, I'm so happy! Anyways, here's the chapter I've been dreading to write but I need to overcome this hurdle.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Dan x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

'Mmm…' The sound of a pained groan came from the blond.

The girl's eyes opened groggily, her vision was blurred and her dizziness in her head started to fade. When she started to regain her senses, her body ached everywhere and she was only able to move her head. The only thing she could see was the darkness from her surroundings. Her eyes focused in the darkness to find herself in a black room with an iron door. When she tried to move, there were ropes that had tied both her wrist and ankles preventing her from moving.

'What happen to me? How long was I out?' When she sat up and looked at herself and she was in a mess, her pyjamas were ruin with dirt and tattered slashes on it, she felt her hair was dirty from lying on the hard cold floor. She tried recalling the incident in her mind and realise that she was kidnapped by someone.

"Ah, looks like you're awake."

Her head snapped towards the sound of the voice. It echoed around the room unable to pin point the sound of the owner.

"W-what do you want? What am I doing here?" A sweat rolled from her face.

"Oh it's nothing of great importance. We were paid to do this."

"Paid? Who paid you to kidnap me?" She was shouting at the voice.

"Ha, do you really think I would give away information like that? You are the captive here girly we are not obliged to tell you anything."

She was boiling with anger. "Then why did you kidnap me? I've done nothing to rub anyone the wrong way!"

"Oh really? I know a certain girl that was and still pretty mad at you. Something about oh I don't know…stealing someone else's boy perhaps."

Her eyes widened. Stealing someone else's boy, since when did she ever done that? It suddenly clicked to her that they were probably talking about Dan. But she was still confused, even if it was something to do with him none of the other girls ever done anything drastic before so why now?

She suddenly heard a click coming from the door and a loud bang was followed after it. She was startled by the sound and her eyes were closed, her eyes were not used to the sudden brightness in the room. Once her eyes were adjusting to the light she saw three people standing in front of her.

"Heh looks like the weak little girl is finally awake. Took her long enough, she slept for two days?" The male had spikey crimson hair and had a scar across his right eye.

"Oh hoho! The money she paid us was big! Maybe we should sell her off!" He had a blocky feature and he had long orange hair.

"We are not going to do anything like that Hoteye we still need her here." It was the voice that had spoken to her earlier.

She gasped, "Oración Seis…" She whispered in a frightened tone.

"Ah looks like she had heard of us." Midnight twirled his hair.

"Tch of course she has heard of us you idiot, the whole school knows us." Cobra glared at him with his only visible eye.

Her heart rate increased with fear in her eyes. She tried backing away from them and trying to untie the knots on the ropes.

"Ah ah ah! You can't get out of those ropes deary. Those ropes are hard to get out off, ain't that right? Money has ways of making everything strong and invincible! Exactly!" Hoteye waved his book back and forth giving her a dangerous grin.

"W-what are you planning to do with m-me?" Lucy was shivering with terror. She had heard rumors of how they cruelly tortured their victims, showing no mercy or remorse.

"Nothing yet girly, we will start doing something once we got an order from that pig-headed snob." Smirking at the shaken girl before him.

"You mean the money giver Cobra, right? Ah it brings me joy to be given money to hurt someone they despise the most, that's right. Hearing their cries are like cries for money!" His eyes were gleaming with pleasure.

Lucy was afraid of her captors, the way they talked creeped her out, the way they looked at her. She was like a fawn surrounded by hungry wolves, eyeing on her and waiting to rip her to shreds.

She saw Midnight headed towards the doorway and saw him talking on the phone. He spoke loud enough for her to hear, he was purposely had the speaker on.

"We've gotten her, do you want us to start?"

Her eyes grew bigger. Start with what? She can imagine so many images of what they were planning to do with her.

"Oh yes please do. I'll be heading there right now, I don't want to miss this." That voice was familiar, at the state she was in her mind couldn't wreck up the time to figure who the person was.

"One of my companions will be picking you up soon." She saw Midnight smirking evilly, she knew that they were going to do unimaginable cruelty to her.

"Excellent."

The phone was cut off and Midnight looked at her with menacing aura. She couldn't stop herself from trembling.

"W-what are you going to d-do to m-me?"

"Don't worry, we will be torturing you slowly. Your blood will spill on this very floor where all the other captives are. And you are our fifteenth person to join them." Midnight's smirk was getting terrifying, his glassy eyes are now filled with delight to see blood spilled in this very room.

Lucy looked at them with horror, they were really going to torture her. But what worried her most was they had actually counted the number of victims that fell to their hands.

"F-fifteenth… You guys are insane!"

"HA! I don't think the word _insane,_ covers what we are doing girly." Cobra's eyes turned to slits. "This room is also sound proof, you can scream all you want and no one will be able to hear you."

"That's right, right?" Hoteye suddenly slammed his book to her stomach, the impact of the hit sent her flying back of the room with a loud thud and crash.

She groaned and felt needles of pain on her back, she turned to look behind and her face turned pale. There were whips, knives and any other torturing devices were lying on the floor.

"Now…shall we begin?" Cobra whispered darkly in her ear.

She looked up at them with tears, she couldn't do anything to save herself. All she could do now was let them hurt her in unimaginable ways.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

'Tch I'm finally here. Stupid racing diva, if he's that fast he would have taken me here 5 minutes ago!' I sweep my hair from my face got out of his motorcycle.

"My hair is now totally ruined thanks to your sweaty helmet! Argh!"

"Oh pipe down princess you have the fastest transport to get you here." He growled and continued to walk into the building in front of them.

I crossed my arms. 'He's so annoying I really hate guys like him.'

I walked right behind the racing diva and lead me to the basement of Midnight's home. His place was painted black and white everywhere, even his furniture is of the same colour. 'Argh this guy needs more colour to his place, it's so gloomy…'

Once I was in the basement the mixture of fury and delight were coursing through my viens, even in this dimly lit corridor is not able to hide my glee. He opened the iron door and screams of pain were suddenly heard. My smirk grew bigger, that bitch was still getting her punishment.

"Yo, the prissy princess is here."

I ignored him. They stopped and turned to look at the both of us.

"Che, I wanted to have more fun with her. What a kill joy." The crimson male tsked in annoyance.

"Cobra have a little more respect for the lady here. We've done what you have asked and we will be expecting our pay soon. Right?" Said Hoteye and eyeing at her closely.

I shivered inwardly. 'Oh great I'm already getting hit on by Mr. Blocky face here.'

"Yes you will get your pay, right after I'm done with the little bitch Heartifilia here."

"Hmm…then we shall wait for you upstairs then. Come along boys, she wants her little revenge now." Midnight continued to twirl his hair and walked out of the room followed by the other Oración Seis members.

I turned on the switch before closing the door and looked down to her with a smug on my face. The blondie was lying on the ground with blood pooling on the ground and bruise that were visible to see. Her hair was a tangled mess, they probably been pulling her hair while hitting her. There were long scars on her arms and legs, blood dripping off from them.

My smirk grew just seeing how she had fallen to a pile of bloody trash. Oh how I've wanted to do this to her so badly, now I'm finally able to have my revenge for making Dan go against me two years ago!

I walked closer to her side and pulled her hair roughly hearing her groan.

"Hello Heartifilia, I hope the other three had a nice time torturing you." I spoke to her sinisterly.

I saw her trying to open her eyes and was able to open her left eye. When she saw me, her eyes widened slightly and glared at me making me cackle.

"A-angel, w-why would you do this to me?" Her voice was hoarse probably from all that screaming earlier.

"Why you ask? Ha you really are stupid Heartifilia, the only thing I'm doing this is for revenge!"

"R-revenge?" She was confused but I will not buy her innocent act.

"Obviously, you made Dan turn against me! Not only once but twice! He just called me a bitch earlier today!" Just thinking about it makes my blood boil with rage.

"H-heh, and just l-like that you d-decided to use them to h-hurt me? That's so low."

I couldn't stop myself now, she just snapped my patience and I will not tolerate playing with her anymore. I place my fingernail on her cheek and scratched it hard, making a long scar on her face and blood was oozing out. She screamed with pain and had an anguished look on her face.

"So what if it is? I get to see you squirm with pain and I will have my fun with you." I grinned and took a knife on the floor and stabbed it on her right thigh. She continued to scream at the sudden impaling of pain. A single blood was on my face, it was her blood. I laughed manically at the sight and took any kind of torturing device to give her another scar.

Before I had to do anything else on her, I heard a sudden sound of a loud bang coming from the entrance. I turned around and hissed at the intruder before realizing who was standing in front of me. My body froze and blood flowing through my body stopped.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

"Guys Lucy is in danger! We need to find her fast!"

A few minutes ago, I went to their classes and brought them out giving the teachers any kind of excuse to bring all of them out. We were now running towards Gajeel's truck (A/N: don't ask.) to get to Midnight's house as fast as we can.

Jellal was now calling both the police and an ambulance with haste. I haven't informed them anything yet but I told them that Lucy needs our help fast and we had to get to Midnight's place. Once we were sited I had to tell them what I had seen in the hallway.

"What happen to Lucy? What's going on Dan?" Erza was asking without wasting any time.

"She's been kidnapped by Midnight and his gang."

"Unbelievable those guys! Why would they want to kidnap her?" Gray was in the passenger's sit looking at them from the top mirror.

"I just saw Angel talking to Racer in the hallways. She was the one who probably paid them to hurt her…" He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"What?!" The others were shocked beyond believe. They knew that Angel had a grudge for Lucy but they would have never imagined that she would do something like that.

"How could Angel do something to Lu-chan like this? This is terrible!" Levy was on the verge of crying.

"Everyone knows about the Oración Seis and their attacks and yet she is paying them to hurt bunny girl? This is fucking nuts." Gajeel was pissed off and the speed of the truck increased.

Juvia places her hand on her chin. "Juvia has a plan. Juvia thinks we should distract the Oración Seis members while Dan-san and a few of us go and search for Lucy-san."

"Great idea Juvia, the guys and I will hold them off."

Even though I knew Erza and the other guys can handle the others, I'm still worried about Lucy. 'She doesn't deserve this, why hadn't I protected her when I knew something was suspicious from the beginning.' I gaze at my feet and tears were brimming to my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will rescue Lu-chan together." Levy gave me a reassuring smile.

I return the smile, "Yeah…"

We finally reached Midnight's house, there was an eerie feeling giving off from that house. Gajeel was the first out of the vehicle, he ran towards the house and kicked the door down.

"Where the fuck are you keeping bunny girl?"

The others charged into the house and the fight had started.

"Quickly! We need to find Lucy fast!" I whispered to Juvia and Levy leading them towards the basement. Once we were down the basement was much larger than we had expected it to be. There were three intersecting corridors leading to a different direction.

"I will take the left, Juvia take the middle and Levy take the right."

Both of them nodded and we took off. My heart was pounding loudly as I ran. I had to find Lucy, if she was terribly hurt I don't know what I'll do. Just imagining the pain she's having made my heart cringed. 'Lucy, I'm coming! Please hold on!'

I ran faster when I saw an iron door. I tried taking out the lock but it just wouldn't budge! 'I don't have time to waste!' I rammed my body to the door until the hinges fell off with a bang. Before I could catch my breath my heart stopped beating and my body turned cold.

Lucy's hair was pulled up by Angel. Her face and body were covered with bruises and scars, blood sipped out from her while she was still held by Angel and a pool of blood was directly below her blood stained body. Angel had a strike of blood on her face and all of a sudden I couldn't see anything. All I can see was red, blond and sliver, fury had enveloped my thoughts. I couldn't remember what had happen, I only felt something cracked on my left fist.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It all happened so fast. Dan was standing there a second ago and he was suddenly in front of Angel giving her a punch on her chin. The sudden impact made her scream and lets go Lucy's hair. She was flung to the opposite side of the room leaving her lying unconscious on her back with a broken chin, her blood dripped out from her mouth. The impact was so hard that the walls had a minor crack on it.

Once Dan came back to his senses he quickly ran to Lucy and pulled her up to his chest.

"Lucy! Lucy can you hear me? Speak to me!" He shakes her trying to get her eyes to open. He almost gave up until he finally saw her eyes rolling around her closed lids. Lucy opened her half lidded eyes, the whole place was a blur to her until she saw the familiar crimson locks and bright magenta eyes.

"D-Dan…"

"Lucy…" He hugged her body closer to him, kissing her forehead and continued whispering her name.

"You're safe now Lucy, I'll take you out of here. The ambulance is coming and you need to stay awake ok?"

He quickly carried her in his arms and rushed out of the room. Lucy held onto his shirt tightly worrying that it was a dream and he was an illusion. They heard sirens coming from the outside and he dashed as fast as his legs can run.

The policemen came into the house and arrested the Oración Seis members while some of them ran pass Dan and Lucy to see if there were anyone else in the basement. Their friends were outside waiting for them and when they finally laid eyes on them, they were relieved and shouted their names.

The nurses quickly came to Dan and quickly told him to bring her to the ambulance vehicle. He looked down to Lucy to find out that she had her eyes closed.

"Lucy! You need to stay awake! You can't sleep, wake up!" He tried shaking her but she still hadn't woken up. He panicked but the nurse quickly pulled her away from his grasp and took her into the van putting IVs and trying to lessen her blood loss. Dan jumped into the vehicle not wanting to leave her side.

The van started to move at a quick pace. He held onto her hand tightly not letting her go. His eyes never leaving her face and tears were pouring out seeing her bruised and bloody state.

"Hang in there Lucy… You can't leave me yet you hear me? I still have something I need to tell you…"

* * *

The story is almost over! I feel proud and very accomplished for being able to write this. Sadly there are still some parts that I'm not satisfied with but I think its good enough. I hate repeating the same words though that's the truth and I need to add more emotion into this as well.

The next chapter may be the last chapter so look forward to it! If I made grammatical mistakes I apologize for those. Do review what you think about this chapter and the pairing!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! This is it, the last chapter of this story! I feel very happy for finishing my first ever story even this pairing isn't as popular as the others, I'm delighted that there are readers out there who are interested in giving this pairing a chance!

I would like to thank **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon** for supporting me with her reviews, making my story her favourite list and alerting it, she has given me the motivation to continue on with this story. I would also like to thank **FairyTaillovaX766** and **reader713** for alerting this story, and **Elly4847 **for making it her favourite story as well! Thank you so much for your support! Even if it's very few I'm happy to get supporters than none at all. I would also like to thank all future readers who reviewed and favourite the story as well!

The finale of this story is about to end, I'm happy that I've gotten this far into the story. I hope you guys enjoy reading this final chapter!

**Pairing:** Dan x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Everywhere I see darkness. I looked around trying to find anything to get me out of the dark abyss. Suddenly there was a white light source appeared right in front of me and I tried going towards it. The closer I walked towards it the brighter it got.

I outstretched my hand towards the blinding light, my fingers were inches away from it. My fingers were almost touching it until I felt sudden warmth behind me. I turned and saw crimson light, warmth was radiating from it.

I took a step away from the white light and looked at the crimson light. The familiar warmth that it emits made me feel save and comforting. 'What is this familiar feeling I'm having?'

My legs started walking and took me closer to the crimson light which started to radiate brightly. When I've gotten closer to it, I felt serene and warmth comforting me. I wanted to touch the light so badly.

When my fingers made contact with it, the light sucked me into the sudden brightness of the dark abyss. My eyes were closed feeling the gentle warmth of the light wrapped around me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The blond's eyes started moving with her closed lids. When she tried opening her eyes she immediately closed them, the brightness above her was blinding. She opened her tired eyes a few more times before her sight was finally focused on the white lit room.

She continued staring at the ceiling wondering what was going on. She had a sudden jolt of her memory had appeared in her mind. She tried to place her hand on her forehead but she couldn't lift it up. She looked to see that crimson locks were on the side of her bed with both hands holding onto her right hand.

She smiled down at his sleeping figure. She remembered that he came to rescue her in her time of need and followed her to the hospital. She placed her free hand on top of his silky hair and strokes it. He moaned at the touch and he started to wake up from his slumber. When he brought his head to look at her he bolted upwards and stared at her with surprised and delight.

"Lucy you're awake!" He pounced and wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her tightly. He noticed her wincing and he quickly let go of her.

"Sorry. I forgot you were still injured…" He scratched his cheek with embarrassment and held her hand instead.

She squeezed his hand showing that she didn't mind. Both of them looked at each other with smiles on their face. She glances at their hands not wanting to look into his eyes for too long, she felt butterflies crawling and heat rising to her cheeks. She felt a hand sweeping away her bangs causing to touch her cheeks making her blush more.

"I'm sorry…" He places his hand on her cheek and strokes her tenderly.

She gave a confused look. "For what?"

"For not being able to safe you earlier. If I had known they were going to kidnap and hurt you I would've stopped them before they had gotten to you…" He used his bangs to hide his eyes, not wanting her to see his sadness.

Her face softened and using her thumb to rub his hand. "Dan…it's not your fault. You didn't know what was happening and neither did I. I would've never thought that Angel would ever do something drastic."

"I had my suspicions on her but I never knew she would do that either." He sighs and stops stroking her cheek. He went to pat her head while trying to get her hair untangled.

"It still isn't your fault ok Dan? Don't beat yourself up so much." She smiled at him and closed her eyes feeling a nice sensation when he's touching her head. He heard her sigh with content and chuckled.

"Alright Lulu-chama."

She giggled, that was the Dan she knows and loves.

"By the way, how long was I asleep? It looks dark outside." She turns and looked out of the window, seeing the sky was already dark and saw the moon illuminating.

"You slept for two days straight."

Her eyes widened with shock and turn to look back at him. "Two days?"

He nodded. "Yeah you were badly beaten up and you lost a lot of blood. Good thing we got you here in time… If we didn't…" He turned his face away from her.

She tried getting out of the bed but Dan rushed forward to hold her up and helping her lend her back comfortably. She whispered thanks to him.

"I'm alive and awake now right? You don't have to worry about it anymore. I don't want to see that look on your face." She pinched and pulled his cheek.

"Ow! Ok, ok Lucy! Let go it hurts!" She laugh and let's go, he rubs his cheek in pain and grumbled about her deadly fingers.

She had a sudden realisation. "Wait, if I had slept for two days that means tonight is the Valentines Dance?"

"Yup." Her facial expression dropped.

He continued talking. "The others are at school dancing. I told them that I would stay here and look after you and they could enjoy themselves. I didn't want the others to ruin their day since the doctor did tell us that you'll wake up sooner or later."

She looked at him with concern. "I'm glad you did that but you should've gone with them as well enjoying yourself."

He replied back, "I won't be able to enjoy myself."

She arched her brow. "Why wouldn't you?"

"You aren't there with me." He gives her a teasing smile making her blush.

His facial expression changed to a serious one. "I don't care about the dance, I care about _you_ Lucy. You're more important than anything else to me." He strokes her cheek and stared at her eyes.

Their eyes were locked to each other unable to look away. Her face became hotter.

"Lucy…" He whispered her name lovingly.

"Y-yeah…?"

A hand was brought out towards her giving her a puzzled look.

"…may I have this dance with you?"

She blinked and stared at his hand. She started giggling at his silliness.

"What are you, my prince on a white horse?"

He grinned at her.

"Maybe I am Lulu-hime." He teased her.

"You do realise that we can't dance if we aren't at the hall right?"

"It doesn't matter where we are. Today is still Valentine's Day and the dance is still on-going. We can dance where ever we want, so long as the time strikes midnight it's considered over." His hand was still staying in place waiting for her to take his hand.

She continued to giggle and took his hand slowly helping her stand on her feet. His hands wrapped around her waist, being careful not to hurt her while her hands were wrapped around his neck. They started dancing in a slow pace, dancing side by side. They held close to each other not letting go, they continued to gaze into each other's eyes like they were in a trance.

Dan slowly moved his head closer to the side her ear.

"Lucy…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…"

She leaned her head on his shoulder to hide her red face. "What is it?"

He didn't say anything for the first few minutes, he was deciding how he should tell her. He finally found his courage and told her three sweet words.

"…I love you."

She suddenly stopped dancing and lifting her head to look at his face to see if he was joking. His expression was serious and his words were sincere. Tears were brimming from her eyes, she lets go of his neck and held both of them to cover her mouth. She couldn't stop her tears from overflowing.

Dan started to panic, he didn't think her reaction would ended her crying. He was worried that he did something wrong and was about to apologize. She intervenes saying that she wasn't crying of sadness, she was crying of happiness. She tried to wipe her tears away.

"I-I'm just happy, that's all… I didn't t-think you would say that to m-me…s-since you always f-flirted with any girl…"

He wanted to interject but she covered his mouth with both of her hands.

"B-but after what you d-did… I know t-that you're feelings are t-true…"

She moved her hands to each side of his cheek and stroking them with her thumb. She leaned closer to his face as her heart beats faster.

"I love you to."

With her closed eyes, she closed the gap and her lips were on his. She felt his warm lips against hers. He hasn't made any movement, making her think that she had gone too far and was about to part her lips before he started to kiss her back. The kiss made both their minds in a dizzy spell, holding each other closer.

Both of them broke the kiss, panting for breath. They continued to stare at each other with their hearts were pounding loudly. The moonlight from the window made them look outside. It was a full moon tonight and it was shining towards the couple, as if showing it's blessings to them.

They smiled and looked back at each other. Both faces leaned closer and they kissed again, holding their bodies closer. His tongue licked her lips asking for entrance and she gladly opened them. When their tongues touched a jolt of electricity ran down their spines. Their tongues were dancing in their mouths, feeling their love for each other.

For three years they had kept their feelings bottled up, were now open and their love for each other has finally bonded them together.

* * *

This story is now officially over! It really brings tears to my eyes to see how far this story has grown. I was really worried how this story will turn out since there wasn't anyone who has ever made this pairing and no one have considered about it as well. You don't know how happy that you guys would give a chance towards this pairing.

This will be my final farewell for this story. I would love to read your reviews of how you guys think of this story. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I'll see you guys on my other stories. If you guys would like another Dan x Lucy story or if you do have a story idea you guys want me to write for this pairing pm me. I will put up a poll if you guys are interested for more so do check on my profile. Sayonara!


End file.
